Merlins Child
by Donakiko
Summary: After the murder of a civilian of Camelot, her child is taken under the care of the castle until a new family can be found. But when Merlin grows close to the child, discovers the truth and meets her mother's murderer, what will happen to his Daughter?
1. The mystery begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, only Aurea and the plot.

**I haven't written a story for Merlin yet and I've ben a fan since season 1**

**Unforgivable, yes I know.**

**But I'm fixing that know.**

**Enjoy**

_**~Donakiko **_

* * *

><p>"SIRE!" Merlin called as he entered the throne room of the castle.<p>

Normally he would call his king 'Arthur' but since Arthur was supposed to be in a court meeting right now, it was best to call him either 'Sire' or 'my lord'. That is if you liked your head staying on your shoulders.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the end of the table which stretched across the room. Agravaine stood behind him, giving Merlin a disapproving look.

"Sorry Sire, but you told me to come get you when the knight returned." Merlin replied

The knights had left for a 2 day patrol of the woods. That was a week ago and Arthur had grown anxious, it meant either... The knights had been killed, meaning enemy activity in the woods. Or the knights had taken longer than expected because they found something which endangered the Kingdom's wellbeing.

Now they had returned, he could find out for himself what happened.

"Thank you Merlin, this council is dismissed" Arthur spoke loudly as he rose from his chair and followed Merlin out of the room.

They reached the courtyard in time to see Leon, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot dismounting their horses. Attached to an empty horse was a cart with a lump covered in a white cloak.

Merlin's heart clenched when he saw the missing knight. He ran towards Lancelot who was holding a strange moving object wrapped in a red cloak of Camelot.

"Where's Gwaine?" Merlin asked him, glancing at the body shaped lump in the cart.

Lancelot laughed and asked sarcastically "Where does he always go when we come back?"

Merlin sighed in relief before joining him in laughing.

Arthur approached them, his face pale as he too looked at the cart. "Gwaine?"

Merlin laughed again "Tavern"

Arthur shook his head in annoyance. But even Merlin could see the smirk on his face.

The laughter stopped suddenly as Arthur asked "Then who is this?" He nodded towards the covered body.

Leon pulled the cloth off the head of the body to reveal a pale woman with short blonde hair and unfocused blue eyes. There was a line of blood across the front of her neck.

"We found her and her husband being attacked by some bandits. Or so we thought." Leon explained.

Elyan picked up "Her husband was one of the bandits attacking her, she was killed before we could draw our swords"

Arthur looked around at the solemn faces of his knights, while Merlin looked like he wanted to be sick.

"Why kill an innocent woman?" Merlin asked.

"Who knows" Gwaine appeared behind him, looking like he hadn't had any sleep in a week. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more of a mess then usual and he seemed to be slightly crouched over.

"What happened to you?" Merlin asked playfully.

Gwaine pointed at the bundle in Lancelot's arms "That thing wouldn't let me sleep"

Arthur took the bundle from Lancelot, who passed it to him strangely gently.

Arthur un-wrapped it and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Elyan with a questioning look.

"The woman was clutching it to her chest while she was dying. The man was about to take it"

Arthur gave the bundle to Merlin, who looked at him confused.

"I need to speak with my uncle and the knights need rest." Arthur explained "You'll be the temporary mother"

"Mother?" Merlin asked, un-wrapping the bundle to find a small pale baby with long brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a thin brown dress and pieces of brown fabric tied around its feet for shoes. The baby smiled a toothless grin at Merlin, before sneezing.

Merlin pulled the baby close to his thin chest to keep it warm, remembering what his mother did when he had a cold.

"And what am I going to do with it?" He asked Gwaine as Arthur and the other knights walked off to the castle.

"Feed it, change its diaper, get it some new clothe-"

"Stop calling her an it" Merlin told him, growing annoyed at Gwaine's lack of motherly instincts. "We'll have to give her a name before we decide what to do with her"

Gwaine looked at Merlin like he had just grown a second head. Before breaking in to a smile.

"Well, you're the mother. You pick the name." Gwaine smacked Merlin lightly on the back before heading towards the castle.

"Fine" Merlin called after him. He looked back down at the child "What would you like to be called?"

Suddenly it hit him "Aurea, your name is Aurea"

Merlin walked off towards the castle.

Not noticing the specks of gold in Aurea's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me forever to find a name in Laten that sounded like a baby girls name.<strong>

**Well, hope you like it.**

**If you review I'll post the second chapter.**

**Translation**

**Latin: Aurea - Golden: English**


	2. 6 years later

6 years later...

"Come now sweetie" Gwen told the young girl "Let's get you up and dressed"

Aurea pulled the covers over her head and snuggled her head deeper into the pillows of her bed. She coughed on the warm, stale air under the thick covers.

"Oh no, you're not sick again are you dear?" Gwen asked. She pulled the covers off the little girls head and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature.

_Merlin will have a heart attack if she's sick again_, she thought.

Even though Merlin denied it, everyone in the castle knew that he cared greatly for Aurea as he spent every spare moment he had with her. When he's not chasing after Arthur, doing chores, helping Gaius or on trips with the knights.

Satisfied that Aurea didn't have a temperature, Gwen lifted the covers off the girl in hopes of getting her out of bed.

"No" Aurea protested in a tired voice. She pulled the covers back from Gwen and over her shoulders "Don't wanna get up yet"

Gwen stood up straight with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Well I'm sorry but Arthur wants to see you for breakfast" Seeing Aurea shake her head, Gwen added "And Merlin will be there"

Gwen didn't even finish her sentence before Aurea kicked her covers off and ran behind the wooden changing frame, pulling off her silk nightgown, she emerged a few minutes later in a white cotton dress with a pale pink overcoat, decorated with pictures of wildflowers.

She ran to the seat in front of her table and looked at the large mirror. Her long brown hair was a mess which covered her face. You could just about see her blue eyes with the small golden specks. No one really gave her eyes very much attention, except Gaius. He insisted on her having an eye test every month along with her usual check-ups.

Aurea sat on her chair while her maid Gwen brushed her hair.

When she had arrived in Camelot, Arthur had given her Morgana's chambers to stay in until they found a family to take her in.

However no one did, everyone in Camelot were too worried about their own families to take on another child.

Because of this, she was placed under the care of the castle. She lived in the castle and was looked after by the maids and servants.

Arthur had even begun to teach her the basics of swordsmanship.

Although it always ended up with her either hitting one of the knights in the shin with her wooden sword or her lying on the ground with Merlin tickling her into submission.

Gwen finished her hair.

It was all flowing down to her waist with a thick plait down the centre.

"All right Aurea, Let's go see Arthur n-"

"GWEN!" Merlin yelled, crashing through the door. "Arthur had to cancel breakfast and asked me to bring Aurea to the Stables to see the horses"

"But she hasn't had breakfast yet" Gwen protested.

Aurea looked up at Gwen with wide happy eyes "I'm not hungry. I'll go with mummy-Merlin"

Aurea walked up to Merlin and took his hand as they left the room. Aurea waved to the guards outside her door and kept pace with Merlin who was still holding her hand.

"Merlin, where are we going really?"

Merlin looked down at her. It scared him sometimes how she always knew when someone was lying. He knew it was possible to be born with Magic and the thought of what would happen if she was found to have magic made him sick to his stomach.

"We are going to the training yard, Arthur wants to show you how to duel with some of the new trainee knights" Merlin told her.

Due to the lack of knights after the war of Camelot with Morgana, in which Arthur discovered of Agravaines betrayal, Camelot began to take in the young sons of the noble families who wished for them to become knights and train them under the instruction of the current knights of Camelot.

"Are they using toys too?" Aurea asked

Merlin laughed "If Arthur heard you call your training sword a toy again, he'd blow his top"

Aurea laughed along with Merlin as they walked down the stairs.

Suddenly a sharp pain worked its way up her leg.

"OW!" Aurea shouted as she sat down on one of the steps, clutching her leg.

"AUREA!" Merlin sat beside her, rolling up her dress and checking her leg.

"Are you alright?" A voice below them asked.

They looked down to see one of the trainee knights.

An 8 year old boy with thick brown hair and green eyes. He had a strong build for someone his age and was wearing a green top and brown bottoms, along with a deep blue cape with the crest of two swords clashed over a blood red rose.

"She's fine Metrex" Merlin addressed the boy, pulling the dress back over Aurea's leg. "There's no cut or bruise so it must have just been muscle strain from running out of bed too fast"

Aurea blushed, embarrassed at being caught out "oops"

Metrex outstretched his hand to help her up, she accepted and the duo made their way downstairs and outside with a smiling Merlin behind them.


	3. Training with knights

**If anyone has any ideas for moments with Aurea, Merlin, Metrex, Arthur...so on**

**Please PM me with it.**

**All ideas will be accepted as long as they don't go over the rating**

**and are kept in character and don't disrupt the story.**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

><p>"Well look who managed to crawl out of bed" Arthur Joked as he watched Merlin, Metrex and Aurea enter the training ground.<p>

"You know she didn't sleep well last night Arthur" Merlin said, defending Aurea.

Arthur knew all too well. Aurea suffered from nightmares and when she had them, she would usually go to Merlin. However the one last night was so bad that she went to Arthur's room since he was closer. Arthur woke up in the middle of the night to find her lying sleeping beside him, cuddling his arm. He brought her back to bed and then returned to his own.

"I wasn't talking about her _Mer_lin" Arthur shot a knowing glance at Merlin. "You are the one who was supposed to wake me in the morning, not me having to go up to Gaius' chambers and drag the covers off your sorry ars-"

"AH-HEM!" Merlin coughed to interrupt Arthur, nodding down to Aurea who was talking to Metrex.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed way "Yes well, never mind. We have work to do. AUREA!"

Aurea walked slowly over to Arthur who gave her a wooden sword and paired her with a young trainee knight.

"I'm taking you down girl-ie" He said as he took a battle stance.

Aurea took a matching stance. It annoyed her when people though she couldn't fight just cause she was a girl.

_I can beat any of these boys with my arm tied behind my back and my hair in my face_, Aurea thought to herself, _they've only started training and I've been training my whole life._

"Round one" Sir Gwaine announced "Aurea VS Cilium"

Cilium charged with his sword pointing for Aurea's heart, she sidestepped and ended up behind him.

Cilium turned and caught her sword as she attempted to bring it down his back. "Pfft, pathetic"

_Alright this guy seriously needs his butt kicked_

Aurea kicked Cilium's shin, forcing him to drop his guard slightly. She retaliated with a number of blows. One caught Cilium on the shoulder, the others were blocked.

Cilium backed away, deciding distance was best. He appeared relaxed. "You fight like a girl"

"I am a girl, what's your excuse" Aurea shot back, charging straight for him. She feigned an attack on his left, Cilium put his sword up in defence. At the last moment, Aurea switched attacks to his unguarded right side. He changed defences and blocked the attack awkwardly.

Seeing the opportunity, Aurea pulled back and swept her leg behind his feet, causing him to crash on his back on the grass.

As he looked up, he was met by the point of a wooden sword in front of his Adams apple.

The sound of clapping signalled Aurea to sheath her sword and step back from her fallen opponent.

When the clapping ended, Aurea extended her hand and helped Cilium off the ground before running at full speed back to Merlin with her arms outstretched.

"I did it!" She yelled as she jumped on Merlin.

Merlin caught her and spun her around in his arms "Yes you did Aurea, you did great." Merlin looked around suspiciously before whispering to her "You might even be better than Arthur soon"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment" Gwaine announced, appearing behind Merlin "But the princess has decreed Aurea as the official training partner to one of the brats"

Merlin put Aurea back down to the ground while glancing around at all of the trainee's who had pared up.

"They are NOT brats!" Aurea shouted, before kicking Gwaine hard in the shin. "Brat" She mumbled to herself as she walked over to Arthur.

"Aurea, you'll be training with Metrex. He's been training a little longer than you so you'll both be evenly matched since your more cunning" Arthur whispered over his shoulder "And evil"

As Arthur walked off to the other pairs, Aurea and Metrex began practice.


	4. The 'Malum Magia' festival

Aurea ran down the steps with Metrex, only just managing to keep herself from tripping over her long sleeved periwinkle blue dress with a gold fabric belt. She made sure her hair was in a thick plait so it wouldn't get caught as easily.

Today was a special day.

As her and Metrex raced down the steps, she caught snatches of the Merlin and Arthurs conversation coming from behind her.

"...You're an idiot if you think you can do this"

"Don't be such a girl Merlin..."

"She doesn't need to see that..."

"...It's tradition..."

"But on her birthday?"

Metrex pace picked up and Aurea forced herself to run faster to keep beside him. And unfortunately, out of earshot.

Metrex stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the royal courtyard in front of him.

Since he wasn't in training today, he was wearing navy blue bottoms with a long green shirt along with a brown leather jacket.

Aurea stopped herself before she ran into him, seeing for the first time why he stopped.

The entire courtyard and upper town had been transformed overnight into a bright display of coloured tents and stands. There were people walking on stilts and some breathing fire! People were everywhere, enjoying the strange occasion with their families and loved ones.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Arthur standing beside her smiling at the courtyard.

"What is it?" Aurea asked.

"It's the festival of 'malum magia'" Arthur explained.

"What's that?"

"'Malum magia' Means 'Evil sorcery'. The festival takes place every 7 years since the great purge" Arthur sucked in a deep breath and looked around the festival, taking in every detail.

Aurea nodded, but then turned her head away from Arthur's face, filled with pride of what his father completed.

Aurea didn't understand how someone could be so happy about killing so many people. _It wasn't Arthur_, She told herself, _It was that evil Tyrant that Gwen told me about, Uther. _

Aurea was brought out of her thoughts when a pair of hands gripped her under-arms and lifted her into the air.

She looked down just as Merlin settled her on his shoulders and began chattering away about all the things to do at the festival.

"Then after all that, we have the tournament and..." Merlin silenced himself, hoping Aurea wouldn't notice.

She did "Mummy-Merlin, what's wrong?"

"The...There is a tradition for this festival... Maybe you shouldn't be here, maybe we should go inside?" He seemed to be asking himself that more than Aurea.

"What Teadition?" She asked growing scared as Merlin's face paled and he took a shaky breath.

Merlin walked through the stands of the festival with the blue eyed girl on his shoulders.

_How could Arthur possibly want her to attend something like that...It..It'll scar her for life._

"Mummy?" Aurea asked again, this time grabbing a handful of Merlin's dark black hair and giving it a gentle tug "What's the Teadition?"

"It's- Oh look!" Merlin took Aurea from his shoulders and grabbed her hand, pulling over to one of the stands selling toys.

_Anything to keep her from asking me about that, I'll take her inside before it actually begins_. He decided while showing Aurea all the toys.

"What would you like?" Asked the woman at the stall.

Aurea looked at them all, fabric dolls with different clothes, toy weapons, stuffed animals... But one thing caught her eye in particular.

"That one" She pointed, her chin resting on the edge of the stand to get a better look.

The woman looked at her, confused as she held up the battered old brown teddy bear with black button eyes and some stitches that Aurea had picked.

"Are you sure love, we have many better toys?"

Aurea shook her head, glad her hair was in a plait as it nearly got caught on the stand's corner. "I like it, it even has a shiny necklace"

The bear wore a gold chain with a golden disk around its neck. In the centre of the disk, was a small circular red stone.

"The stone's not a ruby dear. It's worthless" The woman argued.

"Not to me" Aurea countered, taking the bear from the woman and holding it close.

Merlin paid the woman and took one of Aurea's hands as they continued their way to the tents to wish Arthur good luck.

Merlin began chatting away to Aurea about what a big head Arthur will have after the tournament.

Not noticing the man staring at them from the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to readers.<strong>

**I'm now writing in partnership with 'ncisgirl4ever'**

**So she will be doing some of the chapter as well.**

**If anyone would like to see something happen, please PM me.**

**_~Donakiko_**


	5. The tournament

Merlin held Aurea's hand as they walked past the people in the stands. Aurea held her new teddy bear in her other hand tightly, determined not to lose her grip as they bumped into the other people who were moving to their seats to watch the tournament.

Finally, they reached the royal stand at the front of the arena. Aurea sat in the chair which had previously belonged to Morgana while Merlin stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder, mentally planning a way to coax her back inside the castle so she wouldn't have to watch the so called 'Festival tradition'.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Aurea stared up at him with wide fearful eyes.

"I..." Merlin's face lit up as an idea came to him. "I'm worried, you look a little pale"

"I feel fine?"

"Just in case, maybe after the jousting we should go see Gaius so he can have a look at you"

"After we see uncle Arthur kick the other knights butts?" She lowered her voice "Especially sir Gwaine's"

Merlin laughed "Why do you hate Gwaine so much?"

Aurea shook her head, her plait landing on her shoulder. "I don't hate him, I dislike him. He calls kids 'Brats' when he's just a big one"

Merlin shook his head, then turned his attention to the king as he rode over to them.

"I hope you're taking good care of her _Mer_lin?" Arthur asked sceptically.

"Mummy says I look sick" Aurea spoke out.

"Mummy?"

Aurea nodded "Yep, mummy-Merlin" Arthur laughed so hard he had to grip the horse's reins to stop himself from falling to the sand below.

"Congratulations _Mer_lin, I always knew you had some _feminine_ instincts. Like to run and hide when a battle comes up"

Aurea smirked at him "Says the man in a dress"

Arthurs smile faded while Merlin had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing out.

"It is not a dress, its called chain mail" Arthur said, matter-of-factly.

Aurea tilted her head to one side. "So it's a metal dress?"

The trumpets sounded before Arthur could respond. He pulled on the reins and steered the horse to the end of the arena.

Merlin patted Aurea on the back, even though he knew he'd probably get put in the stocks for laughing at his king, the look on Arthur's face was worth it.

The first opponent... (Much to Aurea's joy)... was Sir Gwaine.

Gwaine and Arthur's horse charged, the knight and king lowered their lances as they approached each other.

Arthurs lance splintered on impact with Gwaine's shield. The force of the impact sending Gwaine off his horse. The crowd erupted into applause and standing ovations for their king.

At the end of the jousting tournament, Arthur called for everyone's attention as he stood in the centre of the Arena, the knights, Merlin and Aurea behind him.

"Attention citizens of Camelot" He began, the crowd immediately silenced. "By now, I am sure many of you have noticed the young girl who has been living in the castle" He motioned to Aurea, who hid behind Merlin at the attention. "Today, I hereby announce, that Aurea, Is to be the kings official ward"

The entire arena took in a breath and feverish chatting broke out. Merlin looked at the knight's faces who were just as shocked as he was. Aurea tugged at merlins shirt.

"Merlin, what's going on?" She asked in a whisper.

"Arthur just took you in as his ward, it means you have a noble status and live in the castle" He quickly explained.

"Does this mean I can come to the feasts?" Aurea asked with hopeful eyes, hands together in a pleading way.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Merlin said in a slightly too serious tone. He knew that the trouble in Camelot often starts with Arthur being attacked at a feast. He wouldn't put Aurea in that kind of danger.

"Pwease!" She begged in a purposely baby voice.

Merlin sighed "If I'm serving at it, then yes"

Arthur took Aurea's hand and brought her to his tent with Merlin.

"Alright Merlin, after the execution there will be a feast to celebrate Aurea becoming my ward. I need you to take her back to her room and help Gwen get her ready."

"Arthur why did you do that?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shot a quick look at Aurea before meeting Merlins gaze once again. Merlin understood.

"Aurea sweet heart" Merlin knelt down and placed his hands on the girls shoulders "Arthur wants you to go to your first feast, so I want you to run back to the castle and pick out your favourite dress, then decide what way you want your hair, I'll be there soon." Merlin kissed her head and watched her run out of the tent before turning back to Arthur.

"Now?"

Arthur took a deep breath "The nobles of the neighbouring kingdoms felt it was unfit to allow a girl of unknown status to live in the castle and be treated as a noble. Their views on the matter was affecting my authorities in the kingdoms"

Merlin nodded, understanding "So you gave her a status"

"Ex-" Arthur was cut off when a high scream rang through the air.

"AUREA!" They both yelled, running from the tent.


	6. The Tradition

**Sorry it took so long, I've got a lot of plans though so I should be able**

**to update more often, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur charged into Camelot's crowded, glancing around for any sign of Aurea.<p>

In the centre of the crowd was a large empty circle, where 2 people where. 1 standing, 1 unconscious.

Merlin frantically pushed the crowd out of the way to reach the centre. When he reached it, he saw a fully grown, muscled man lying on the ground with Aurea standing across from him.

"AUREA!" Merlin shouted as he ran to the little girl. Relief flooding over him so fast he felt lightheaded as he lifted Aurea into his arms and holding her head on his shoulder.

Arthur looked at the two, relieved. The relief was replaced with anger as he saw the man who had made his ward scream in fear.

"Guards!" The king called.

Two armed guards appeared and followed Arthur's instructions to bring the man to the dungeons where he would wait until Arthur decided his punishment.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and saw him kneeling on the ground with a heavily sobbing Aurea on his lap.

He knelt down next to the two and placed a hand on Aurea's back, She visibly stiffened but relaxed again as Arthur began rubbing soothing circles along her spine.

"Hey?" He said in a soft, kind voice "What's wrong?"

Aurea chocked back a sob "Tha..That ma..man, he...he made me drink bad thing-"

"What bad thing?" Merlin interrupted, pulling Aurea back slightly so he could face her.

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes before pointing at a pile of shattered glass on the stone tiles.

Merlin's face paled when he saw the thin puddle of lime green liquid beneath the smashed glass, but that was nothing compared to when his heart jumped as Aurea's head fell limply forward.

"Aurea?" Merlin whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly "Aurey? ARTHUR!"

Arthur snapped his attention from the broken glass shards to his servant who was holding Aurea close and looking at him with wide fearful eyes.

Arthur stood up "Take her to Gaius, I'll gather some of the liquid for him to examine later"

Merlin did so. Jumping to his feet and setting off in the direction of the castle with astounding speed.

* * *

><p>Gaius checked off another potion on his list. The current shortage was worrying him since a bug was spreading around the lower village, if he didn't have enough medicine to treat the inflicted then there could be a serious outbreak in the kingdom.<p>

He had checked off the last potion when Merlin ran in carrying an unconscious Aurea.

"Gaius, she passed out" Merlin told him as he placed her on the examination bed.

Gaius placed his list on a table and sat down on the stool beside the bed, taking her vital signs.

"Well, her heartbeat is steady and her breathing is normal though she seems to have a slight fever" He said, confused.

The door jerked open as Arthur marched in with a small glass vial filled with dirty lime green liquid.

"This is what she was made to drink Gaius, the man who attacked her has also been identified" Arthur placed the glass on the bedside table.

"And who is he?" Gaius asked while placing a damp cloth on Aurea's forehead.

Arthur took a deep breath "A druid bandit"

Merlin snapped his head to meet Arthurs and Gaius' fearful faces.

"If it was a druid who made this liquid, then it could very well be enchanted" Gaius rose to his feet and picked up the liquid before mixing it with a blue powder.

The liquid turned black as soon as the powder was mixed.

Gaius' face paled as he turned to the two anxious men. "It seems I was right, this powder reacts to magical signatures and turns them a different colour depending on the danger level. No change for no magic, clear for slight non-lethal traces, yellow for moderate, red for dangerous, black for...for unreadable"

Merlin's stomach dropped "Un...Unreadable?"

Arthur cursed as he punched the wall "I'll have that man burned. He'll personally be taking his place in this festivals tradition"

"Grandpa Gaius?" A weak voice brought the king and warlock out of their thoughts. They turned to see a pale, tired looking Aurea trying to sit upright.

"Shhhh, Aurea it's alright, lie down" Arthur told her as he sat in the vacant stool and helped her lie back down again.

Merlin knelt on the ground beside the bed and placed his hand on her brow, feeling the fever rise. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good" She said with cloudy eyes "Wanna sleep?"

Merlin looked to Gaius, his face asking Aurea's question.

Gaius nodded, deciding it was best if she was asleep, she would be more comfortable while he examined her.

"Sure sweetheart you can go to sleep now" Merlin pulled the covers from the bottom of the bed over her shoulders, tucking her in. "Good night"

Arthur stood and walked to the door.

"Night night Uncle Arthur"

Arthur turned back to the bed, seeing a now sleeping Aurea.

"Sleep well Aurea" Arthur Closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arthur made his way out through the double doors to the balcony.<p>

The square was now filled with hundreds of people, while a platform stood in the centre, a stake on top surrounded by hay barrels.

"People of Camelot, We have enjoyed decades of peace, since the great purge"

The people cheered excitedly.

"However..."

The cheering died.

"Today, in this square, my ward was attacked, by a sorcerer"

Shouts of outrage sounded throughout the kingdom. Many people inched closer to the pyre.

"This man, will face the punishment for his crimes against the kingdom and the crown. The punishment, as decided by kings past, for the assault of a member of the royal family...Death. The punishment, as decided by my father, for the practise of Sorcery... Death by fire!"

The kingdom erupted into angry cheering and shouts as the guards dragged the druid to the pyre.

The flames erupted as the gut wrenching cry of the Druid bandit pierced the air. Embers rose to the sky as the people of Camelot looked on in sick glee.

The festivals tradition.

The burning of a sorcerer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice-cream for all who guessed what the tradition was! ^_^<strong>

**Enjoying working with ncisgirl4ever. It's been awesome.**

**Only a few more chapters until the first one written by her.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, R&R (Read & Review)**

**~Donakiko**


	7. Magic Panic

Next chapter is written by ncisgirl4ver

Hope you all like it and Chapter nine will have a BIG Surprise for everyone...

Well, except for me and ncisgirl4ever, since I planned it and she wrote it ^_^

Enjoy! ^*^*^*^*^*^*^

* * *

><p>"AHHH!"<p>

Aurea shot upright in her bed, covered in cold sweat as she tried to get her body to stop shaking after the nightmare she just had.

After Gaius examined her, Merlin brought her back to her chambers so she could rest more comfortably.

Her head had barely hit the pillow when the nightmare first claimed her. One question kept running through her head.

_Why would Mummy-Merlin hate me? I don't really have magic. It was just a nightmare, Mummy wouldn't give me to Arthur even if I did._

She shivered at the next thought.

_I'll never go near a pyre again._

Aurea suddenly realised how dark it was and wondered if she could ask one of the servants to light a candle.

Suddenly, the candle beside her bed caught light.

Aurea flinched as the bright light appeared and for a moment, she could only stare at it.

She looked around to see if one of the servants had snuck in and lit the wick.

However, she was alone.

A cold chill ran down her spine and she shivered. Seeing the window open, Aurea pulled the covers off her pale legs and flung them over the side of the bed.

She jumped down onto the cold stone floor and walked over to the window, rubbing her arms to get some warmth into them. As she reached out to pull the window closed she glanced down and saw two of the guards on duty walking the perimeter of the castle.

_The guards are so boring_, she thought, _they never want to play or anything. All they do is stand there like this._

She pursed out her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to keep an emotionless face.

Aurea continued to stare at the two guards, her coldness forgotten as she thought of ways to make the guards show emotion.

_Maybe I can spill some of my milk on their shoes?_

Aurea hadn't even finished her thought when she felt something hard hit her head. She turned to see her milk goblet floating in mid air behind her. The goblet flew around her head and tipped the milk out the window, onto the unexpecting guards below.

The milk fell through the air in a white line but just as it was about to hit the helmet of one of the guards, it stopped and changed direction behind his legs. Then it splat on his shoe.

"What the-"

Aurea ducked down when one of the guards looked up at her window. She placed her clenched hand over her heart in an attempt to slow down her rapidly beating heart.

_Did I do that?_

The cold then returned with a vengeance.

_No no no no! I don't have magic. I won't have magic…do I choose that? Well I do now! What's mummy gonna think, what'll he say? He can't burn me…He wouldn't, I love hi-_

Aurea screamed and clutched the sides of her head as it exploded with the same pain she had passed out from after the druid bandit forced the potion down her throat.

She screwed her eyes shut while tears ran down her face in a raging tidal river. Images from her nightmare filled her mind. Standing in the throne room with Merlin looking on at her in disgust while Arthur sentenced her punishment.

Her heart snapped and Aurea screamed in pain. Snapping her eyes open.

_SMASH!_

Aurea stared at the shattered remains of the vase which had previously been on her dressing table. Tears still running down her cheeks as she faced the truth.

She had magic… and it was out of control.

Panic rose in her throat again when the pain returned and her plate from dinner which was on her desk began floating in the air.

This panic was nothing compared to the fright that spread through her body when the door opened and Merlin stood there, staring at her with wide eyes as the plate smashed to the ground.

_Uh-oh…not good. Please mummy, don't hate me I didn't do anything wrong. Tell me I'm not bad._

"Merlin, what did I just do? Did I do something bad?",Aurea asked him fearfully considering his dreadful face.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be up REAL soon to try and make up for it.<p>

_**~Donakiko**_

Remember to review!  
><strong>*~\~***


	8. Revelations

**Alright everyone, this is the HUGE surprise ya'll been waiting for... The story was actually based on this chapter**

**plan, and this is the first chapter by ncisgirl4ever... so if you want to compliment the story, compliment her ^_^**

**Hope it's a shocker for you guys... Enjoy!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

><p>Merlin was shocked. Aurea had just used <em>magic<em>! This was what he had been fearing all the while. Thank god it was only him that was in her chambers.  
>"Merlin, what did I just do? Did I do something bad?", Aurea asked him fearfully, considering his dreadful face.<br>When Merlin heard her, he softened his face and smiled. Then he came to her height and started stroking her soft hair.  
>"No sweetheart, you didn't do anything bad." he said calmly.<br>"Then why did you look like I had done something wrong?", Aurea asked him again.  
>Merlin was shocked as to how observant Aurea was for her age, but he also felt some kind of pride.<br>"Sweetie, promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you alright?"  
>"Mummy...you frighten me.", Aurea said.<br>Merlin stood up and picked her up. He then sat at the bed and sat Aurea on his knees.  
>"Aurea...you have magic."<br>Aurea gasped and her eyes welled up with tears, she had guessed right.  
>"Does this mean that...Uncle Arthur will kill me?" she said after a few moments.<br>"No!" Merlin said shocked."No, no, he would never do that. He loves you a lot for him to do this."  
>"But he won't love me if he finds out that I'm a sorceress. He will think of me as evil." Aurea said, crying<br>"No, no, no he always loved you and he always will. I can assure you of that." Merlin told her, trying to soothe her.  
>"But now..." Aurea said, with tears still on her porcelain face.<br>"Now, what? Aurey...what's wrong?", Merlin said a bit afraid.  
>"Now that you know I have magic you...you won't love me, too." Aurea said, biting her lip.<br>"That's not true. I always loved you Aurea. And I always will." Merlin said and started stroking her right cheek."You're my little girl. And no-one is going to take that away from me."  
>Aurea smiled brightly – a surprisingly Merlin like smile - and she hugged him feeling safe in his arms. Merlin smiled, too and kissed Aurea's head.<br>"I love you" Aurea said to Merlin as she still hugged him.  
>"I love you too sweetheart." Merlin replied, hugging Aurea tighter.<br>"You know what? Would you like to see a dragon?" Merlin said smiling as he pulled out from the hug.  
>"Yes!" Aurea said with the brightest smile of hers."But won't it be dangerous? I mean we might be seen."<br>"Don't worry. we'll be going at night, ok?" Merlin told her.  
>"Alright." Aurea responded smiling. Merlin smiled back at her.<p>

* * *

><p>At night...<p>

"O drakon,ic gebann þé oþ fylst mé" Merlin called for Kilgharrah.  
>"What was that you said?" Aurea asked.<br>Merlin picks her up smiling and sat her on his lap.  
>"That was an ancient language sweetie.",said Merlin and kissed her on her right cheek.<br>"What kind of ancient language?" Aurea asked.  
>Merlin was surprised by Aurea's curiosity and laughed.<br>"The ancient language of the Dragonlords" Merlin said in a stressed voice to surprise Aurea.  
>It seemed to do the trick because Aurea was awed.<br>"So, you have magic too?",Aurea asked excitidely.  
>Merlin was amazed by her intelligence.<br>"Yes, I do have magic too." Merlin said and poked her nose."But I suggest that you don't tell anyone about my magic or yours,ok?"  
>"Ok." Aurea said and hugged Merlin.<br>Suddenly, a huge pair of wings thundered at the skies and soon Kilgharrah had landed, accompanied by Aithusa to whom Merlin gave a wide smile. Aithusa squeaked at him in return, making him laugh.  
>"Well young warlock, I see that you're accompanied, too." Kilgharrah said.<br>"Yes, that's Aurea.",Merlin said.  
>"You do know, young warlock, that that little girl in your arms is a dragonlord's daughter?",Kilgharrah said.<br>"Really?So there might be another dragonlord out there who has survived the Great Purge?",Merlin said hopefully as he settled Aurea down.  
>"No, you are the last one, remember?" Kilgharrah said.<br>Realisation then hit Merlin as he looked Aurea shocked.  
>"So she's...?" Merlin said, still shocked.<br>"Yes young warlock."  
>"But how? I didn't have interactions with any woman."<br>"Yes,you did, Merlin."  
>"Freya...though I didn't leave her pregnant...did I?" Merlin asked, slightly embarrassed<br>"The Lady of the Lake had been pregnant, since you last met her."  
>"And when she born, where did she have the baby?"<br>"A woman was passing by the lake Freya rested in and saw a newborn baby on the lake's surface. That woman had magic and so knew of the Lady of the Lake. She then pleaded the woman to take the child in as her own and raise it until she was one year of age. She then asked her to go to Camelot, if she weren't from there, and seek you."  
>That explained why the woman had been found by Camelot's knights with Aurea in her arms. She was going to tell him that he was Aurea's father.<br>But apparently, something went wrong.  
>"That's why her husband attacked her and tried to take the baby. He found out that her father was Emrys and he decided to raise her as his own." Kilgharrah said.<br>"So that he could manipulate her and use her powers." Merlin said, shocked and afraid.  
>"Yes." Kilgharrah replied saddened.<br>"Aurea, come here please." Merlin said. Aurea rushed to his side.  
>"What is it?" Aurea said.<br>Merlin leant down to her height and held her hand.  
>"Well, do you remember that I told you I was a dragonlord?"<br>"Yes." Aurea said.  
>"Well, that wasn't the whole truth. I'm not just any dragonlord, I'm the last of them. And the dragon told me that you're a dragonlord's daughter. So..."<br>"So, are you...my daddy?",Aurea asked.  
>"Yes, my love, I am."<br>Merlin hugged Aurea crying and as tight as possible. Aurea hugged Merlin as tight as she could, too.  
>"I love you,Daddy.",Aurea said.<br>"I love you too my love." Merlin said smiling."I love you too"  
>"Daddy, I don't want to let go." Aurea said as she looked into her father's eyes.<br>"I don't want to let go either sweetheart." Merlin said half-smiling half-laughing, as he hugged his daughter tightly again.  
>This was the happiest day of his life.<p> 


	9. Surprises

**Okay, yes I have not updated in ages. But I just finished my KS3 exams.**

**Also, the original plan was for this the be written with Aurea added the episodes in canon. But I couldn't wait that long for the next season...Why must Merlin make us wait!**

**Phew, drama over. Anyway, here you go. Also I'm gonna write this as an AU.**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Aurea shouted as she ran through the market place. Banging into someone and being knocked on her back on the ground.<p>

"Aurea!" Arthur shouted in surprise, lifting her up off the ground and shifting her to sit on his forearm with her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for daddy" The 7 year old replied honestly. "He said to meet me at the gates…for a sup'ise"

"Surprise" Arthur corrected. He still didn't understand why Aurea insisted on calling Merlin her father or her 'daddy'. She had been doing it for the last few months and when Arthur consulted Gaius about it he said.

"_Sire, I've met children before who have grown up with a single parent. They crave a father or a mother figure in their lives depending on whom it is that is their missing parent. The younger children often crave that figure so much that for their minds to cope, they create their own, in other words, imaginary parents. That, or they choose someone with who they associate that feeling with. Aurea is craving a father which she believes Merlin to be due to the way he treats her. It is quite common sire. There is nothing wrong with that."_

Arthur sighed. _Except for the fact that the king's ward is calling his manservant 'daddy'._

Arthur turned on his heel and walked down towards the gate, nodding to the villagers who paused in their daily lives and bowed to him. "Well, if you're going to run like that and likely break your neck, I'll bring you there"

"Yay!" Aurea cheered and kissed Arthur's cheek "Thank you Uncle Arthur!"

_And why does she call me 'Uncle'?_

Arthur shook the thought from his head. It was probably the same reason she called Merlin her father anyway. Arthur looked at Aurea, her hair was tied back with an elegant red ribbon to match her simple red dress with a gold trim around the end of the sleeves, the collar and at the bottom of the skirt. In her own way, she was as elegant as Morgana was.

…before she turned to magic.

"Hey princess!" An annoying voice interrupted Arthur as he looked up to see the knights walking towards them, Gwaine in the lead.

"Hello Gwaine" "Hello annoyer" They greeted.

Gwaine looked at Aurea "I'm not annoying…" Gwaine trailed off as he heard the choking and snickering coming from the knights behind him, he turned to face them and they instantly sobered up, Elyan and Leon began whistling while Percival simply gripped the hilt of his sword and turned to inspect the crowd, his face turned away to hide his red face.

"See!" Aurea told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and placed Aurea back on the ground "Aurea, go meet with Merlin. Elyan, you go with her."

Elyan stopped whistling "Yes Arthur, come on sweetheart" He said, holding his hand out. Aurea rushed forward and took his hand, walking beside him and waving back with her other hand.

"Bye Uncle Arthur! Bye Perci-y-val! Bye Leon-lion, Bye idiot!" Gwaine scowled at the name.

* * *

><p>In no time, Elyan had Aurea on his shoulders and was listening as she chatted happily away about what she thought Merlin's surprise for her was.<p>

"We already been to that play area place…do you think it could be somewhere new?" Suddenly her bright blue eyes lit up with excitement as the golden specks seemed to shine "I like new places!"

Elyan laughed "I'm sure you'll like it…whatever it is"

"You mean…you don't know?" Aurea asked, crossing her arms on his head and leaning her head in the crook.

"Nope, Merlin hasn't told anyone about this…" Elyan lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper "That must make it VERY special"

"Woo" Aurea went into silence as she thought about what could be so special about the place that Merlin wouldn't tell anyone…it must be as exciting as the dragons… of course, she hadn't told anyone about them. Her daddy said it was very important that no one knew, and she liked that. It was their secret and no one else's.

They quickly reached the gate to Camelot where Aurea and Elyan instantly spotted Merlin standing just off the bridge with…

"Horsey's!" Aurea squealed, jumping down from Elyan's shoulders with surprising speed and running towards Merlin, who crouched down and caught her in his extended waiting arms.

"I was wondering what took you so long" He smiled, gently patting her head against his shoulder. HE looked over at Elyan and his smile melted "Is everything alright?"

Elyan nodded "Everything's fine Merlin. Arthur just wanted Aurea to have an escort…and one more thing" Elyan motioned Merlin over.

Merlin nodded and turned back smiling to Aurea "One second crystal" He lifted her up and placed her on top of her favourite horse. The midnight black mare with a black mane and tail which she had named 'Cloud'.

Merlin walked over to Elyan "Yes?"

"Arthur wants to know where you're taking her, just incase something happens or goes wrong"

Merlin nodded and silently whispered the location in Elyan's ear. Elyan's eyes widened in surprise "Are you sure it's safe to take her there?"

"It'll be fine" Merlin nodded. "There haven't been any bandits there for months. You're on patrol duty, you know that."

Elyan nodded and patted Merlin on the shoulder "Well, good luck. I need to get back before Gwaine decides to try talking himself out of training and ends up talking himself into the stocks"

Merlin laughed as Elyan waved to them "Have a nice trip" And walked away.

"Daddy?" Aurea called over to him, gripping the reins of her horse "Where are we going?"

"That's the surprise crystal. If I tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore now will it?" Merlin said, patting the horses neck.

Aurea thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Exactly" Merlin agreed, walking over to the light brown, black haired mare and mounting her. Patting the bags on the saddle pack and making sure he had everything. Satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything, he spurred the horse beside Aurea's.

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Not much, but the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**Remember to review please! I literally worked all day on this to get it up. I was having writers block.**


	10. Blackness and hearts

**Okay, I still feel bad about not updating in forever besides the last chapter...So here's chapter 10! **

**Woah, two chapters in two days...I'm on a roll!**

**Also...I'M OFF FOR THE SUMMER NOW! Meaning more writing time!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

><p>Merlin and Aurea rode through the trail in the forest. The light peeking through the trees and creating a kaleidoscopic pattern on the surroundings, a river flowed lazily beside them and an even denser packed area of trees was on their other side.<p>

"Daddy…where are we going?" Aurea asked again for the sixth time since they left Camelot.

"I told you crystal" Merlin repeated "It's a surprise and if I told you, then it wouldn't be a very good surprise now would it?"

Aurea pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head "no…" They both went into silence for a minute before Aurea once again broke it "Are we there yet?"

Merlin laughed, she was as impatient as Arthur sometimes. "Not yet. We'll be there soon though"

Aurea nodded and looked up into the trees. Gasping slightly when she saw a small light on one of the branches. The light faded to show the outline of a small pixie wearing a dress made from leaves and sewn with grass and shoulder length curly purple hair. The pixie put a finger to her lips and Aurea nodded.

Learning about her magic had opened her eyes to an entirely new world. New plants, sights, animals, smells…it was like a curtain had been pulled away to show her all the things she'd never noticed before. Like a part of her she'd always had but never knew about had been revealed.

"Daddy…are there any fairies in here?"

Merlin tensed slightly "Why do you ask?"

Aurea opened her mouth to say that she'd seen one, but closed her mouth at remembering the pixie asking her to stay quiet. "I…uh…I saw it in a book…yeah, in granpa Gaius' bookcase. It was a little lady with tiny cute little wings." She quickly made up.

Merlin nodded, a distant look in his eyes. "Well….yes, they're real, but I don't know if they're in this forest. I don't think so, but Aurea…never believe what a fairy tells you, they're deceitful and untrustworthy"

Aurea glanced back to the tree and saw that the little winged lady had gone. She sighed before turning back to watching the trail. "Are there any meanies in this forest?"

Merlin shook his head, his eyes returning their usual twinkling light. "No sweetheart. The knights have been patrolling here for months and there hasn't been any activity from…meanies"

"Good!" Aurea laughed "They're big and ugly…at least that's wait Perc-y-val says, Leon-lion too"

Merlin chuckled, she just had to nickname everything-

"Daddy?" Aurea said in a worry tone "Something wrong with Cloud"

Merlin looked at the horse and saw that he was acting strange. Cloud was glancing at the gaps in the trees with a wild look in his eyes and sniffing the air. He clopped his hoof on the twigs and leaves and flared through his nostrils.

"Woah boy" Merlin jumped down from his stallion and tied her reins to a branch before walking over to Cloud "It's alright, shhh" He soothed as he stroked the black mares nose. "What's wrong?"

"D-daddy…" Cloud whinnied and backed up.

"MEANIES!"

Then a loud shout erupted from beside them. Merlin turned to see at least 15 bandits charging out of the denser area of the forest. Cloud reared up, her eyes wide with panic. Aurea screamed and let go of the reins to wrap her arms around the horse's neck. Cloud through her hoofs down before bolting across the river and out of sight.

"Aurea!" Merlin screamed after her. He turned to face the bandits, his hand outstretched in front of him.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"So give me a moment to understand this" Arthur told Gwaine, sitting across from the knights at the table in the tavern. "You think you know where Morgana and Agravaine have been hiding?"<p>

Gwaine shook his head "Not Agravaine, but we have an idea about Morgana…"

"When we were on our last patrol, we found this old house in the forest. We thought someone had lived there so we left it alone. Then on the way back, we found this" Leon continued, pulling an amulet from his pouch and setting it on the table.

The Amulet was a thick silver disk with a circular purple gemstone in the centre. Around the gemstone were runes which Arthur recognised instantly.

"The old religion" he said out loud, Picking the amulet up by its silver chain and holding it up in the candle light to inspect it.

"If there's a sorcerer or sorceress in the woods…it could be Morgana" Leon voiced. "Then again, it could have also been dropped by someone who had been tricked into buying it by a sorcerer and sought to get rid of it." He continued, leaning forward on the table.

Arthur nodded, Leon had a point…but this was the only lead they'd had all year. "It's not much…most likely it could turn out to be nothing…but it's all we've got. And it could lead us to Morgana-"

"Here you are" A slim woman walked over to their table carrying a tray of tankards of Ale "Just what you need, you all look thoroughly depressed" The woman smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Mu…um a….ahuh…" Gwaine slurred, staring wide-eyed at the woman.

The knights didn't even fight to keep down their laughs this time.

"Close your mouth Gwaine" Arthur ordered, smiling as he took a drink of his ale.

Gwaine blinked and shook his head, standing up so fast he knocked his sword hilt of the end of the table. "Um, I'm…s-sir Gwaine" He held his hand out to the woman who had just gone red in the cheeks.

"Oh, hello…I'm-"

"Medith!" Shouted the man behind the counter "We have other customers!"

"Right dad!" Medith shouted back, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear "Sorry, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Sir Gwaine" She waved shyly, picking up her tray and walking back to the counter.

The table was silent before Leon and Elyan sang "Gwaine and Medith, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G-"

_Clang!_

They didn't get to finish the song before Gwaine hit them over the head with his tankard. "Shut up" He said, taking a drink and smiling.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Aurea continued to scream as she held onto Clouds mane to stop herself from falling. "HELP, DADDY!"<p>

Suddenly a bright light shone through the trees in front of her, Cloud reared so fast that Aurea lost her grip on the horse, she fell off the horse and onto the ground as Cloud bolted for the forest and away from the light.

Her vision blurred after the fall, the last thing she saw was the light coming towards her…

Then her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! I only got two for my last chapter<strong>


	11. Fatal encounters

**Okay, since I left it at a cliff hanger last time, here's the update. I'm personally proud of this one and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

><p>Aurea was surrounded by darkness.<p>

She felt light, like she was lying back in her bed in Camelot. But that wasn't possible, she was in the forest when she was knocked out. Did Merlin find her and take her back? Then where is Merlin?

She stiffened and whimpered slightly in surprise when she felt a cool cloth placed on her forehead. It's soft, feathery touch reminding her of when Gaius had put a wet cloth on her head to control her fever when she was sick.

"Shhh, it's alright" A calm soothing voice told her, coming from her right. "I'm not going to hurt you"

The cloth was removed and sounds of splashing sounded from beside her. A warm hand was then placed on her head in the place where the cloth had been. Aurea relaxed slightly, but tensed when the woman spoke in a strange language.

"Ic hæle þina þrowunga"

Aurea gasped as a burning pain shot through her head, then in a moment, it was gone. Her head felt lighter in some way. A feeling of calmness settling over her.

She forced her heavy eyelids open and blinked several times to clear her blurred vision. Looking to her left, she was met with hard earth walls. She looked down in front of her and saw that she was lying on a bed in a type of hut with a soft cotton blanket pulled up to her shoulders. A cabinet filled with jars of different items that Aurea guessed even Gaius couldn't name, acted like a separator for the bed and into the main room where a fire pit stood.

Aurea turned her head over to her right and was met with the blurred outline of a person with black hair.

"Daddy?" She asked weakly, her voice hoarse.

The person laughed slightly. "No dear. I'm not your father"

Aurea blinked at the person, closing her eyes for a few moments before opening them again. Pretty was the first word that came to Aurea's mind. The woman had long black hair and clear green eyes, she was wearing a black lace gown with a dark red cloak still around her shoulders. Soft pink lips were stretched into a soft smile.

"Huh?"

The woman ignored Aurea's confused noise "What's your name?"

"A-Aurea"

"Well Aurea, what were you doing so deep in the forest. It's not safe out here, didn't your mother warn you-"

"I don't have a mommy" Aurea told her. She couldn't remember if she'd ever had a mother. The only person she could remember was Merlin.

The woman looked slightly taken by this "Oh…I'm sorry. But what about your father, didn't he tell you that the forest is dangerous?"

Aurea nodded "Daddy told me 'never go into the forest unless someone I know is with you' but he was with me"

"Then why were you alone?" The woman asked again, reaching over to a bowl of water beside her and taking out the wet cloth, wringing it out and watching the droplets fall back into the bowl.

"I don't reme…meanies!" Aurea suddenly shouted and sat up, causing the woman to drop the cloth back into the bowl in surprise.

"Meanies?"

"Uh-hu, me and daddy were riding through forest, then meanies come. Cloud got scared and ran when I was still on her."

"Cloud?"

"My horsie" Aurea filled in.

"I see, so your horse bolted and took you deeper into the forest-"

"And away from daddy!" Aurea cried, suddenly scared. "Daddy has to fight meanies. He could get hurt!"

"I'm sure your father will be fine" The woman soothed, placing a hand on Aurea's shoulder. "But right now, you're hurt. That spell should heal the wound on your head bu-"

"Spell?" Aurea asked "You use magic?"

The woman tensed "Yes, but magic is not evil, no matter what lies you've been told-"

"No, magic not evil." Aurea agreed "My daddy says magic is like swords. The sword itself isn't evil, only the way the person uses it. A sword can be used by a king to defend his kingdom or by a bandit to rob innocent people. It depends on who uses it and how they do, not the sword itself"

The woman blinked in surprise, then smiled again "Your father is a very wise man"

Aurea laughed and shook her head "No, he silly"

The woman smiled even bigger at that. "Well, I'm sure he is very wise beneath his…silliness"

Aurea nodded. "How'd I get here?"

"Well, I was out gathering herbs when I heard you screaming. I thought I'd better see what it was, so I did. It was dark so I brought my lantern with me and I think the light spooked your horse"

"Oh, thank you miss…what's your name?"

"It's um…it's probably best that you don't know"

"But I can't say thank you properly if I don't know" Aurea argued.

The woman nodded.

"My name is Morgana le Fay"

~/\~

The knights and Arthur walked out, or in Gwaine's case, stumbled out of the tavern at the eleventh bell.

"Tat vaus da best ni- (Hiccup)-night…of my lifff…" Gwaine slurred, trailing off as he ran to the side of the tavern and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Leon and Elyon laughed at him while Arthur and Percival simply rolled their eyes.

"We told you not to drink that much, but 'noooo' you just had to get into a drinking contest. Not only did you lose 7 gold coins, but you also lost most of your dinner" Arthur lectured.

Gwaine stumbled back with a cheesy grin plastered on his face "Ahh, it was so worth it"

"You lost!" Elyon complained.

"And to that Medith woman no less" Leon joined in.

"Exactly!" Gwaine shouted, like they had just proved his point. "She's the first woman who can hold more dir..drink than me. I'm telling you…" Gwaine stumbled over to Leon, leaning on his shoulder "She's perfect!"

Elyon pointed his finger into his mouth and made gagging sounds which caused another round of laughter.

The laughter was cut off by the screams of the villagers as a light brown mare charged through the market, it's black mane billowing in the wind.

Arthur looked at the mare in confusion.

"Isn't that one of the horses Merlin took with him and Aurea?" Elyan asked, remembering the two mares from the gates earlier that day.

"Yes, it is" Arthur nodded, running towards the horse and whistling to it. The horse responded to the whistle by slowing down until it came to a stop in front of Arthur.

Leon and Percival inspected the horse, noticing the bloodied body hanging limp on the horses back.

"Is that…"

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


	12. Hoping

This Awesome chapter is written by NCISgirl4ever :)

Arthur starts running as fast as he can, towards the horse with an unconscious Merlin on.

"Merlin!", Arthur shouts.

He takes the horse by the reins, calms it down and then, puts Merlin on his right shoulder and returns to the camp.

"What happened?", Gwaine said, who sobered up immediately after seeing Merlin like that.

"I don't know.", Arthur says, concern evident in his voice. "Send for Gaius."

* * *

><p>After a while, the knights and Arthur with an unconscious Merlin are in Gaius' chambers. Gaius had gone for herb hunting, trying to find herbs that would help.<p>

Arthur lays Merlin on the patient then notices the blood on Merlin's head. The wound was really deep and the blood that was  
>lost, a lot.<p>

"Good Lord…", Percival says.

"Is he still alive?, Elyan said, concerned too.

Arthur hesitates to check. He doesn't want the answer to be a 'no'. He wouldn't bear it. Finally, he checks Merlin's pulse and sighs with  
>relief. His best friend was still alive.<p>

Merlin starts stirring and hisses with pain.

"Merlin, calm down, it's alright, you're safe.", Arthur said.

Percival leaves for a moment and then returns.

"Here.", he says giving Arthur a bowl.

"What is it?", Arthur asks.

"It's water with lemon juice. It'll decontaminate the wound.", Percival says.

"OK.", Arthur says, taking the bowl.

"Would you like us to…", Gwaine started saying, while Arthur was ripping some fabric of his tunic underneath the armour, "…bring some kind of cloth?"

"No, that's fine.", Arthur said.

"I can see that.", Gwaine says.

Arthur puts the cloth in the lemon-juiced water and then puts on Merlin's wound, who hisses with pain again.

"Au- Au-", Merlin starts saying.

"What is he saying?", Elyan asks.

"I don't know.", Arthur says.

"Au… Aurea… wher… where is she?", Merlin finally stutters out.

The knights and the King look each other. Oh dear…

"Leon.", Arthur says.

"Yes, sire?", Leon says.

"Prepare a search party and wait for me at the courtyard. I won't be long."

"Yes, Sire.", Leon says and leaves.

"Would you like us to come, too?", Percival asks.

"No. If the ones who hurt Merlin that badly, come back to get him, I want someone to be with him at all times, you understand me?"

"Yes, Sire.", the knights answer.

"Good.", Arthur says and storms out of the room.

* * *

><p>As he was going towards the courtyard, lots of questions flew in his mind.<p>

How I have let this happen? Merlin is hurt and Aurea is missing. I hope she's not in the same situation as her father.

'Cause Arthur had to admit to himself, that's how he viewed Merlin towards Aurea, her father. Somehow, in his subconsciousness, he wouldn't be surprised if Merlin was Aurea's biological father.

But that couldn't be, could it?

This was gonna be a long day…


End file.
